


A Town Without Pity

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: More tags to be added, Multi, Prompt Fill, but idk, probs a relationship too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: Trade Minister Tagomi found himself alone, lost, in a strange world. He knows not how he got there, or how to return home. All he knows is that his world needs help. The help of a righteous man, with a good heart and strong principles. 
He might just find what he's looking for in a man so very similar to himself, a man cast adrift in a different time, a different life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhera35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhera35/gifts).



> *whap* Top of the mornin' to you laddies! Here is my response to jhera35's prompt. I won't link it here (because I'm not that tech savvy, and I don't know how xD) but if you want, you can head on over the the Man in the High Castle tag, and find it there!   
> I won't lie, this took far too long to write, and I struggled with it more than I expected myself to. My characterisation may be a little squiffy, despite my attempts to keep them as in character as possible, but it might be a little OOC.
> 
> Regardless, here's the first chapter!  
> Enjoy!

The sun rose over New York City, and with it, so did its people. Trade Minister Tagomi sat, silent, thinking. The necklace in his hands swayed in the light breeze. He sighed. This was not good at all. Everything was so different! If only he had his I Ching. Maybe then some of his questions could be answered. Maybe he was dreaming. But how could he be? Everything was so bright, so vibrant. So real.

He was sure of one thing. This was not the Greater Nazi Reich. This was the United States of America. And that changed everything. There was no peace, it seemed. But then again, there was no looming threat of war, at least not one its people were aware of. He'd come here, on a plane from San Fransisco. It was not 1962, but 2015, and even then, the aircraft here were so slow and sluggish and loud. 

It seemed that life here was... Tagomi wouldn't exactly say better. It was certainly _freer_ , but better? He'd yet to come to a decision. He felt so lost, so out of place here, among these people, who spoke as they thought. He could not imagine such a thing. He could not imagine the whites having such dominance, but then this was not _his_ America, and he had much to become used to if he were to stay here, for how could he return? He had come to this universe by some cruel twist of fate. He'd been sat, rather lost, on a park bench, in exactly the same spot but not in the same spot. How could it be?

A loud shout and a horn snapped Tagomi back to the present. The profanity that was screamed by another, more burly man, made Tagomi's eyes widen. He chuckled to himself. If only the Nazi's could see this New York. They'd lose their minds. 

He sobered, took in the celebrations and the noise. Today was VA day. He'd learnt very quickly that his Japan had been destroyed in their war like America had been in his. Nagasaki, Kodomici's home, had been flattened to the ground. He wondered, in this reality, if his gentle aide had been spared. Reminded of the reason he was here, he stood, tucked the necklace into his breast pocket and brushed himself off. He began walking.

Tagomi was an optimist. He knew that. He'd endured such loses, but he would prevail because he always had hope. It was something he'd clung to, hope that the world would become better, become right and harmonious. It had, for some, and that had been enough for Tagomi. But seeing this world, its freedoms and its bright potential, Tagomi wondered if he had been wrong. 

Passing a Synagogue, he paused, looked at it long and hard. It was possibly the second time he'd seen one, in all his years. Japan did not house many Jews, and the Reich had cleansed their lands. It had been widely accepted, no, _supported_ , both in the GNR and in the Pacific States. While his government certainly had no quarrel with the Jews, they had no preference for them either. They were graciously allowed to live in the PS, within reason of course. Tagomi himself held no deep hatred for the Semites, but neither did he hold any particular fondness for them. 

He continued on his way.

Oh how he longed to return home! But the fates must have sent him here for a reason. He'd spent much time preparing for this visit. There had been an attack on New York by some metal man, some robot with sentience. Tagomi didn't pretend to understand the specifics, but he knew that the Reich would kill anyone and anything to get their hands on it. Tagomi himself was interested in one man alone. A man, just like himself, who was out of his time, cast adrift in a land full of new technologies, customs and ways. Tagomi hoped that, with sufficient evidence, he could convince this man to aid him in keeping the peace between the Nazi Reich and the Pacific States. He had no desire for war, one which they'd surely lose. He wished for peace, that was all.

The small store he entered was quiet and empty. The bell above the door rang out. American flags hung off of every available space. Something nauseous settled itself in Tagomi's stomach. He shook it off, scanned the shop for the man he was looking for. He stood out, in his hoodie and sunglasses. 

Tagomi took a step forwards, approached the man with a diplomatic smile. 'Excuse me,' he said, bowing slightly. 'Are you Steve Rogers?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Drop me a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
